Violet Superhero/Transcript
Transcript for Violet Superhero Narrator: Another peaceful evening, as our hero and her best friend hang out after school, expressing their creativity. (Scene: Art class, where Becky and Violet are each painting the night sky… although Violet’s painting, as usual, is much better): Becky: Wow, Violet! I really wish I’d seen that show on superheroes and villains! Violet: You wouldn’t believe how some people got their superpowers! (sighs) I wish I had superpowers. But I guess the only way to get them is to have something really strange happen to you. (Next to them, Bob is wearing a welder’s mask, and is creating a sculpture of himself in the style of a Roman god-- with a crown of leaves, and with a chain of sausages rolled around him.) Becky: You know, Violet, sometimes having superpowers isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. Violet: How do you know? Becky: Oh! Well, uh… WordGirl confide'''d in me once. '''Violet: O-ohh. Becky: Yeah. She said that sometimes she wishes she didn’t have any powers at all! Then she could play with her Princess Sparkles the Unicorn dolls whenever she wanted! ...is what WordGirl said… when she confide'''d in me. '''Violet: Well, the show said that the full moon may even give people powers! Becky: Wow! Really? (Exposition Guy barges in.) Exposition Guy: He-e-e-elp! The Butcher’s robbing another deli! (looks around) Wait. Is this the police station? Violet: Nope. Downstairs! Exposition Guy: Right! Thanks! H-E-E-ELP! Violet: Boy, that’s the fifth time today! You’d think he’d know where it is by now. Becky: Yeah. Uh, Bob and I have to go. Violet: (sadly) Oh. Becky: (pause) Haircut appointment. Violet: Okay. Have fun! Becky: Bye! (She walks off, and as Bob follows her, he tosses his welder’s mask aside. It bumps the sculpture, causing it to rock back and forth. Next to the sculpture is a ladder, with an open bucket of purple paint on the top of it. Violet: Uh oh! (The sculpture bumps into the ladder as it swings forward, knocking the ladder over and sending the bucket of paint into a spin and heading toward Violet. She is holding a frame, so she instinctively holds it up in front of her for protection, even though it provides no protection. She looks away and closes her eyes tightly.) Violet: Ohhhhhh! (As the sculpture continues leaning forward, it runs into the easel that holds Becky’s painting. The easel breaks, and the painting flies in front of Violet just as the paint tumbles out of the can. It catches all of the paint directly in front of Violet, while the rest of the paint splashes outside the area not blocked by Becky’s painting. She carefully opens an eye and looks around, then gasps to see that the paint has formed around her in a rectangular shape, not realizing that Becky’s painting had blocked the paint from getting to her. She thinks that the frame she held up had somehow protected her.) Violet: Wow! What happened? Everything is a mess except me?! How could that be?... (She looks at her painting, then at the full moon outside.) Violet: --Unless… oh, my gosh! The full moon must have given me and this frame superpowers! (gasps again and trembles) I’m a superhero! (Scene: Later, on the streets outside. Violet is walking down the sidewalk.) Narrator: Later that night, still in her own little world… Violet: Wow. Being a superhero is a lot of responsibility. Maybe I should confide in someone…Tell them what happened! (An alarm goes off, and a bank robber runs down the sidewalk toward Violet carrying two bags of money, looking behind him for the police. He runs into Violet, knocking both of them down.) Violet: Oh, I’m so sorry! I-- hey, wait. The mask... Those bags of money… You’re a robber, aren’t you? Robber: Yup. A bank robber. With allergies. (sneezes) Out of my way! Violet: You can’t go yet because, um… oh, I’m a superhero! Robber: Kid, I don’t have time for this right now. Violet: I’m Violet-- I mean, oh... (laughs at her mistake and holds her frame up in front of her) oh shoot, I’m the Framer! And I stand for goodness… (Above them, WordGirl and Huggy fly by, approaching the Butcher, who also happens to be nearby.) WordGirl: Alright, Huggy! We’ve got him now! (Huggy sees Violet, and points at her.) WordGirl: Oh my gosh! Violet’s in trouble! The Butcher will have to wait! (As she flies toward them, Violet is busy holding her frame up in front of the robber, who has become bored with all this and is sitting on his money bags.) Violet: Why isn’t this working? I know-- I need a catchphrase. How about… frame on! Or… frame-a-lame-a-ding-dong! Robber: Listen, this has been fun, but-- Violet: No. You can’t leave, I have to apprehend you. Maybe this-- (The robber sneezes, and Violet turns her head for a moment. At the same time, WordGirl swoops in and ties the robber up using a lamp post. Violet looks back, and all she sees is that the robber is now tied up. WordGirl and Huggy have moved to the rooftop above them.) WordGirl: Let’s go, maybe we can still catch the Butcher! (takes off) Violet: Wow! I did it! I tied you up using my superpowers! Robber: No, actually-- Violet: All I have to do is hold up the frame around the criminal, shut my eyes and turn away. Then the evil doer gets tied up like magic! Yes! That makes total sense! Robber: Look, uh, I hate to break it to you-- Violet: Yes, Mr. Bank Robber, sir? Robber: Ah… I can’t do it! Good work, kiddo! Violet: Thanks! I really appreciate your support. But watch out! Watch out, cause I’m gonna get you! Here comes-- The Framer! Narrator: The next day… (Scene: WordGirl is flying around with Huggy.) WordGirl: Still no sign of the Butcher since we lost him last night! (Huggy points to the ground. Another masked criminal is moving around in the park, carrying a sack of money) WordGirl: Is that-- no, it’s not the Butcher. Oh well. Guess we should stop that guy anyway. (The other robber runs off, but bumps into WordGirl and Huggy.) Robber #2: Aah! WordGirl! Monkey Huggy guy! WordGirl: '''Yeah, uh, listen. Huggy and I are in the middle of looking for the Butcher, so we’re gonna have to wrap you up quickly. Okay? '''Robber #2: You can try, but I’m a lot tougher than you think! WordGirl: Ugh! (Violet shows up. She has created a costume for herself using a winter cap and a small frame strapped to the front of her dress.) Violet: Freeze, Mister Robber! It’s me, the Framer! WordGirl: Da-- what? Violet: The Framer, the city’s brand-new superhero. Relax, WordGirl, I’ve got everything under control. WordGirl: Uh, but-- Violet: My mission, to do good and to fight bad, but to fight it in a really nice way! (Holds up her frame, looks away, and shuts her eyes.) Hi-ya! (The robber smiles and runs away.) WordGirl: Yeah, I don’t think so! (She zips over to get the robber. Violet slowly opens her eyes.) Violet: So, is he, uh…wrapped up yet? (She sees that the robber is now tied up to the middle swing of a nearby swing set, while WordGirl and Huggy are sitting on the other swings.) WordGirl: Oh, yeah! Violet: (smiling) Well, my job is done here! WordGirl: YOUR job? But I-- Violet: I must go! (Walks over to the robber) You’ve been FRAMED! (walks away) WordGirl: You’ve been framed?! Violet: (offscreen) It’s my catchphrase! WordGirl: Oh boy! We should probably keep an eye on her, huh? (Huggy shrugs and chatters at her.) (This is followed by a montage of scenes. The first scene is at the museum, later that night. Amazing Rope Guy lowers himself down from the ceiling to steal a diamond, and Violet is there holding up her frame. WordGirl swoops in and ties him up. Violet walks off triumphantly. In the second scene, Granny May is stealing money from a safe at the grocery store, and sees Violet standing behind her holding out the frame. WordGirl arrives and quickly ties her up. Violet stands next to Granny May and poses for a picture that scoops takes for the Daily Rag. In the third scene, Two-Brains and his henchman are reading the article at their lair and laughing, with a huge stash of stolen cheese behind them, when Violet arrives holding up her frame. WordGirl flies in and ties them up, and Violet once again thinks she captured them In the final scene, WordGirl and Huggy are flying around at night, and see the image of a frame being projected into the sky, similar to the bat signal.) (Scene: The next day, WordGirl and Huggy are flying around the city, both of them with bags in their eyes.) WordGirl: I know, I’m exhausted too! Violet is wearing me out-- (She looks down and sees the Butcher coming out of the deli carrying a sack of cash.) WordGirl: Hey! Ah, I forgot all about him! (She swoops down and lands in front of him.) WordGirl: Stop right there, Butcher! Butcher: No, YOU stop right there! Why do I always have to stop? Violet: Ta-Da! It’s me, the Framer! The superhero who fights bad by doing good! But in a nice way! (The Butcher drops his sack of cash.) Butcher: Good for you! CHICKEN POT POW! (Huggy jumps in front of Violet and eats the pot pies before they reach her.,) Violet: I’m sorry, Mr. Butcher, but you’ll have to do better than that to beat the Framer! Butcher: But-- the hairy guy-- just… WordGirl: Don’t bother, I already tried. Butcher: Oh yeah? Well try this-- HAMBURGER HAMMER! (Huggy eats the flying hammer, but in the process he bumps into Violet, knocking the frame out of her hands, which flies over and hits WordGirl in the head. Violet walks over to WordGirl.) Violet: Please don’t take this the wrong way, but maybe I should handle this alone? WordGirl: Listen Framer, there’s something I need to tell you. (Huggy chatters and points.) Violet: Oh no! Mr. Butcher got away! (She pats Huggy on the head.) Well, don’t feel too bad, Captain Huggy Face, we all make mistakes. Oh! Look at the time. I’m late for art class. YOU’VE BEEN FRAMED! WordGirl: Ugh! (Huggy chatters) WordGirl: Well, her bad catchphrase is the least of our problems! Come on, Huggy. We have to get to art class, too! (takes off) (Scene: Art class. Becky and Bob arrive.) Violet: Becky, Bob! You’re late too? Becky: Yeah, we, uh, got stuck behind some really slow walking person. Violet: Oh, um, Becky, can I confide in you? Becky: Confide? As in tell me a secret? Something private? Of course! Whatever could it be? Violet: (whispering) Okay… I’m a superhero named the Framer! I fight evil with my superpowers! Becky: Really? Violet: Yep! Becky: Wow! What kind of, um, superpowers do you have? Violet: Okay, well, you see this frame? I hold it up until the criminal is framed. Then I turn away and close my eyes, and just like magic the criminal gets tied up. Becky: Huh! Are you sure there’s not some other explanation? Violet: Positive! Why, if WordGirl were here, you could ask her! She’s been able to witness my superpowers first hand! Becky: Right. Too bad I can’t just ask WordGirl. Violet: Thanks for listening, Becky. I really had to get that off my chest. (Exposition Guy comes in.) Exposition Guy: HE-E-ELP! The Butcher is robbing a deli! Wait. Is this the police station? Everyone: (together) Downstairs! Exposition Guy: Oh, right. Thanks! He-e-elp! Violet: Oh, my gosh! I forgot about my doctor’s check-up! My mom’s gonna be so mad! (walks out) Becky: Oh, my gosh! I, uh, forgot about Violet’s doctor’s check-up! Her mom’s gonna be so mad! Oh, excuse me. (She and Bob leave.) (Scene: At the deli. WordGirl lands.) Violet: (offscreen) WordGirl! (A hand starts waving from behind a mailbox, trying to get her attention. WordGirl looks around.) Violet: Psst! Psst! Over here! WordGirl: (finally seeing her) Oh! Violet: It’s the Framer! WordGirl: (in a monotone) Hi Framer. Violet: Hi! Listen, let’s wait out here for a few minutes. WordGirl: Why? Violet: Well, I thought it might be nice if the Butcher thinks he successfully robbed that store, even if it’s only for a couple minutes. WordGirl: Eh, very thoughtful of you! Violet: So, I hear you’re-- you’re having a-- a hard time? WordGirl: Uh-- what? Violet: (whispering) Becky told me that you confide'''d in her about how sometimes you have a hard time being a superhero! '''WordGirl: Oh, right! Right. Butcher: Alright, I did it! I-- (Sees them standing there) Oh. You three. WordGirl: (to Violet) We can talk later. Violet: Sure,okay! WordGirl: Alright, Butcher! The party’s over! Butcher: Aww! Too bad, ‘cause I brought snacks! WIENER SCHNITZEL WHAMMY! (He covers WordGirl and Huggy.) WordGirl: Aah! Violet: Alright, Butcher! Take THIS! (She holds out her frame.) Butcher: Take what? (She looks up, seeing that nothing has happened.) Violet: Oh… Wha--? Butcher: You know, nevermind. MEATBALL MAYHEM! (Meatballs pile up around Violet.) Violet: Ah! Why isn’t my frame working?! Maybe… try… catchphrase! Butcher: Those aren’t catchphrase's! They’re meatballs! ''(Huggy has eaten himself and WordGirl out from the wiener schnitzel.) '''WordGirl: No, we know those are meatballs. She meant she should try her catchphrase! It’s a simple phrase identified with a specific person or thing! Like my catchphrase is, Word Up! Butcher: Oh! Like how my meat attacks all have little sayings that go with them. Like, Sausage Cyclone, or Pork Chop Chop! WordGirl: Right, those are catchphrase'''s! And pretty good ones, I might add! '''Butcher: Well, I put a lot of effort into ‘em! WordGirl: It shows! (She frees Violet from the meatballs.) Violet: Alright, Butcher, here’s my catchphrase… of JUSTICE! You’ve been FRAMED! Butcher: Okay…? What’s, uh… what’s supposed to happen here? WordGirl: THIS! Word UP! (She flies toward the Butcher and Huggy leaps toward him.) Butcher: Oh yeah? Well, here’s MY catchphrase-- SAUSAGE CYCLONE! (The sausages drive WordGirl and Huggy out into the street.) WordGirl: Ahh! Violet: Listen, Butcher-- Nobody flings meat at my friend! (She throws her frame at him, and it lands by his feet. He walks toward her, and his feet become tangled up in the frame, tripping him.) Butcher: Doh! (WordGirl quickly gets up and wraps the sausages around him.) Butcher: Hey! (sighs) Wrapped up in my own sausage. WordGirl: Nice work, Framer! Violet: '''Thanks, WordGirl! Except my superpowers-- they’re gone! '''WordGirl: Really? I’m-- sorry! Violet: It’s okay. I can use a little break from crimefighting! WordGirl: Okay, but-- I don’t know what we’ll do without you! Violet: Oh, you won’t have to worry about that for too long! WordGirl: What do you mean? Violet: Well, since the full moon gave me my powers, they’ll probably come back when the full moon does. WordGirl: Oh. Great. (During the closing sequence, WordGirl, Huggy and Violet are on top of a building at night.) Narrator: And so, WordGirl, Captain Huggy Face and the Framer wrap up the Butcher and keep our city’s delis safe! And the Frame confide's to WordGirl the secret of her powers! ''(Violet holds her frame up so that it surrounds the full moon.) Anyway, it’s time for our farewell '''catchphrase! Join us next week for another exciting episode of-- WordGirl! (WordGirl flies off and Huggy jumps away, leaving only Violet in the scene. She hops off with her arm extended.) Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes